


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by thekingofcarrotflowers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofcarrotflowers/pseuds/thekingofcarrotflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian goes to turn towards the library. It’s been a long trip and a good book always helps him sleep better at night. When he turns, he nearly runs into a gray wall of muscle. He slowly tilts his head back to look into the Bull’s smiling face.Their relationship definitely was growing into a lot of something, and he was still often surprised by Bull. His heart fluttered and he hated himself a little for it, scared he was making the meaningless gesture out to be something bigger than it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Since DA: I has come out, I've been fairly obsessed with the ADoriBull pairing. I've written a handful of fanfictions for the pair, and finally worked up the courage to upload a halfway decent one. These are the first fanfictions I've ever wrote, so I hope they're alright! I plan on editing and uploading more, eventually. I'd love to hear some feedback, here or on Tumblr.
> 
> http://thekingofcarrotflower.tumblr.com/

Skyhold is looming on the horizon, but the last leg of the journey always seems the longest. It’s all uphill and snowy, wearing more on Dorian’s aching and shivering body. He hadn’t been able to shake the damp chill off since leaving the Storm Coast, and now his wet robes were getting stiff with ice.

  
He slipped once on the way up the mountain, dangerously close to the edge. Blackwall caught him by the elbow, steadying him before he could slip away down the mountain.

  
“My gratitude,” Dorian said and meant it, voice shaking. He glanced over the edge, darkness covering the bottom of the gorge, and swallowed.

  
Blackwall grunts and nods his reply. They aren’t exactly on the best of terms, but they always make sure to have each other’s backs when danger arrives.

  
Even Cole seemed especially weary, having remained silent for most of the trek up. The bridge to Skyhold is nearing when he breaks the silence:  
“I am glad to be helpful.”

  
He sounds child-like, earnest. This manages to make Dorian smile slightly. Cole had become almost like the Inquisition’s puppy, everyone trying to help the strange boy adjust to residing among the living. There’s something endearing about the spirit, despite his eeriness and tendency to put his nose into other’s affairs.

  
“You did make the horrid mire that much less difficult to face,” Dorian voiced, giving Cole a small smile. Cole looks surprised for a moment, before giving a small smile in return. It’s not sad in the least, which is a rare feat and makes Dorian feel a little bit proud.

  
A horn is sounded as the team finally approaches the final bridge to their fortress. It’s dark out now, and orange flames begin to flicker to life throughout Skyhold. Distantly, Dorian wonders how many of them are readying to bombard the poor Herald with questions and requests as soon as she steps foot through the gates. He glances towards her.

  
“My Lady, if you need a hand keeping your advisers at bay until the morning, just give me a sign,” Dorian quips, entirely meaning it. He’s good at being distracting when needed.

  
She laughs wearily, shaking her head, “It’s my duty to attend to whatever pressing matters they may have … No matter how untimely.”

  
“A fat lot of help you will be if you die of exhaustion first,” huffed Dorian. He doesn’t know how she does it. Lately, he’s been going on more trips with her than not, but she’s constantly on the move. Even their return to Skyhold and her breaks are full of responsibilities. If she isn’t off scourging all of Fereldan and Orlais, she’s impressing foreign diplomats and solving other people’s problems. Guiltily, he notes that he’s been the source of these requests more than once.

  
“I’ll be alright, Dorian. Thanks for your concern,” she squeezed Dorian’s shoulder and he can’t help but smile over at her. She’s the first real friend he’s had, and because of her trust and kindness, others are slowly coming around to him. There’s still the whispers of his being an evil Magister, slowly corrupting the Inquisition, but a few more people are beginning to accept him into their ranks. Because of her, Dorian’s finally found a place with people he cared about, who care about him in return. It seemed like an impossible dream for a long time, until it suddenly happened.

  
When they cross the threshold, Cullen and Josephine are already there. Instead of bombarding her with ‘urgent business’ as expected, Cullen takes her heavy pack and Dorian notices his ears go a little red as their hands brush. Josie glances towards Blackwall, smiling lightly as he passes towards his barn, before asking if she could get the Herald anything. Looking as surprised as Dorian feels, the Inquisitor mumbles something and glances Dorian’s way. Something knowing gleams in her eye before they nod their goodbye to each other.

  
Dorian goes to turn towards the library. It’s been a long trip and a good book always helps him sleep better at night. When he turns, he nearly runs into a gray wall of muscle. He slowly tilts his head back to look into the Bull’s smiling face.

  
Their relationship definitely was growing into a lot of something, and he was still often surprised by Bull. His heart fluttered and he hated himself a little for it, scared he was making the meaningless gesture out to be something bigger than it was.

  
“Missed me?” Dorian teased, trying to regain his composure. He straightened out his mustache as he eyed the Bull, knowing the man had already read everything on his face.

  
Iron Bull chuckled: “A bit.”

  
It’s not the reply he was expecting. He thought maybe the man would shrug, dismiss the statement with a joke. He didn’t expect him to give this confirmation that something more than just a fling was blooming between them. Dorian can’t help the flush that rises in his face. For once in his life, he’s utterly speechless and struggles to find anything intelligent to say.

  
“I, uh-” Dorian stammered. As he struggled for words, the Bull reaches out and takes the pack from his shoulders.

  
“Come on,” Bull said, smirking as he slipped an arm around Dorian’s waist and began to guide him across the yard.

  
“Where are we going?” Dorian demanded. He glanced around hurriedly, making sure no one is there to see him escorted across the grounds by the Qunari, before relaxing into the touch. The Inquisitor and her comrades are already far-off shadows, heading up the stairs towards the main doors.

  
“Your room” the Bull answered simply.

  
“Ah,” realization of why the Bull must have missed him settles into his chest. So much for not getting his hopes up about what this something between them meant, “Has the pretty readhead you like so much been too busy for you as of late?” His tone is much more accusatory than he intended.

  
Bull grunted, sounding irritated. Dorian wonders if it’s directed at him or the barmaid.

  
“Nah, she’s been around.”

  
“You just haven’t been getting enough ‘Vint in your diet since I’ve been gone, then,” Dorian scoffed.

  
Bull just sighs heavily at him, tracing fingers up and down Dorian’s side as they walk. Cautiously, Dorian looked up at the man beside him. There was something churning in that storm eye, and Dorian knows how to read the man’s expressions well enough to know it isn’t lust. It’s intense and burning, but otherwise unfamiliar in Bull’s cool eye. The look there confuses Dorian and he furrows his brows at him. Bull, aware of his gaze, raises his brows high and glances down towards him.

  
“See anything you like?” the Bull questioned, a slight tease in his tone.

  
“Well…” Dorian replied slowly, glancing downward to mull over his reply for a moment, “Quite a lot, actually.”

  
It’s Bull’s turn to be surprised. He blinks at him, a smile creeping across those scarred lips. Instead of replying, he begins to hum happily as they near the stairs.

  
“What will it be tonight?” Dorian asked, curious, “I am rather worn out from my adventures, though I’m sure I’ll be able to muster up some energy.”

  
“That’s not necessary,” Bull shrugged, the movement jostling Dorian around at his side. He’s almost bowled over, realization how tired and unsteady his body is. Bull steadied him again, wrapping his arm tight around the smaller man.

  
“…It’s not?” Dorian questioned, caught off-guard. He cozied into Bull’s side, appreciating the warmth and steady rise and fall of his huge chest, “What is this all about then?”  
“Keep your pants on, ‘Vint,” he grinned, pleased with his joke that held double-meaning. Dorian thumps him on the chest, causing a rumbling laugh to rise from Bull. The sound rippled through Dorian, making his heart flutter again at the sound he missed so dearly while he was away.

  
The rest of the short trek is passed in comfortable silence. Dorian’s shivering slightly, still in damp clothes from the hike up the snowy mountain and the rain of the Coast before that, but the expanse of Bull’s skin helps, as does the warmth in his own chest as Bull continues to trail fingers against his side. They paused at the door, Dorian’s eyelids dropping. He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth as he tried to hold back a yawn.

  
“Just a bit longer, Dorian,” Bull murmured, reaching out and pushing the door open.

  
The room is bathed in warm light. A fire was already flickering in the hearth, and Dorian let his arm fall away from the Bull in his surprise. Dumbfounded, his eyes flickered across the room. There’s a bottle of wine and a book next to his nightstand. The sheets are fresh and clean - he hadn’t had the time to change them before he left hurriedly, after their all-night romp before he had to rush off with the Inquisition in the morning.

  
“I … don’t know what to say,” Dorian whispered.

  
“That makes twice tonight. Must be a record,” Bull laughed low and gentle as he shuts the door behind him. He placed a hand on the small of Dorian’s back.

  
Slowly, Dorian turned towards him. His throat bobbed slightly and his eyes were wet, to both of their surprise.

  
“Thank you,” Dorian murmured, looking down at their clasped hands for a moment before he looks up into the Bull’s face. The large man looks especially gentle and fond, two things Dorian would never have attribute to Bull months ago, which he now often finds etched into his features. Especially when the look was directed at him.

  
“I don’t know if I deserve-” Dorian begins to say, feeling small and unworthy. Shows of affection were foreign to him, possibly more so than to the Bull, despite the rigid rules of the Qun. He’d seen the man ruffle Krem and Sera’s hair more than once, clap Varric and Blackwall on the shoulder, and there had even been a moment when he let the Inquisitor sob into his chest after an evening of drinking. Similar gestures made Dorian rather uncomfortable, reminding him of how few meaningful relationships he really had, reminding him how distant his parents had always been, despite his few happy childhood memories. It all reminds him of how unnecessarily sharp and acrid he could be. How patient and gentle the Bull was, despite his mood swings and temper.

  
“Shh,” Bull ordered softly, leaning down to gently kiss Dorian’s forehead. His fingertips brushed against his jawline. The mage’s eyelids fluttered shut and he feels suddenly at peace, “You’re good, Kadan. You’re good and worthy and wanted.”

  
A shuttering breath escaped Dorian’s lips as a tear runs down his cheek. Bull gently wiped it away with a thumb. Overwhelmed, Dorian leaned forward against the Bull’s chest, straining to reach his arms around the massive waist and listening to the thundering heartbeat as he remained there for a long time. Fingers stroked Dorian’s back, brushing up through his hair.

  
“Let’s get you warmed up and to bed,” Bull said finally, as Dorian began to fall asleep. The voice roused him and he leaned back, smiling up at the man.

  
Bull guided them to the bed, sitting Dorian on the edge. Caring hands removed robes, setting them closer to the fire to help them begin to dry. He pulled off his own harness and pants, Dorian watching sleepily. The sight of the naked Qunari stirred something in his belly for a moment, before Bull leaned forward and kissed a cheek softly. Dorian sighed, content and tired.

  
As Bull crawled onto the bed, the frame groaned beneath him. Settled against the headboard, he pulled Dorian back against him and wraps them both in blankets. The mage settled down beside him, laying his head in Bull’s lap.

  
Picking up the book from the beside table, Bull began to read from one of Dorian’s favorite books. His voice was low and soothing, and he trailed fingers through Dorian’s locks. They were tangled and mess from his week-long journey, and Bull idly worked the knots from it. The wine was forgotten, but even without it, the moment was more than perfect for both of them.

  
Occasionally Dorian sighed, on the brink of sleep. He was exhausted, ready to pass out as Bull’s words rumbled through him. He wants to drink this all in, savor, makes sure this feeling lasts forever.

  
Eventually, Dorian’s breath does grow steady and deep. His eyelids fluttered shut and he drifts off. Bull closed the book gently, setting it aside, but continues to card his fingers through tangles of black hair. He looked down at the man in his lap, feeling a serenity he hasn’t felt before in his life. Things seem clear and certain right now. The world outside this room is ending around them, they’re both outcasts from strange lands, and there’s no other place he’d rather be. He’s finally found a home.


End file.
